


you came out a little faulty

by sandyk



Series: with the sun in my eyes Surprise! [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kidnapping, origin story sort of, ouchy things to wee teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandyk/pseuds/sandyk
Summary: Peter Parker is kidnapped and it really sucks and also the bad guy has an irradiated spider?(Now entering the portion of the series where reading the previous parts is necessary.)
Series: with the sun in my eyes Surprise! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701469
Kudos: 39
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fourteen





	you came out a little faulty

**Author's Note:**

> For the trope bingo square transformations. Not mine, no profit garnered. Title from the cardigans's don't blame your daughter (diamonds). Thanks A!!!

The scary guy tightened his grip on Peter's throat and it hurt so so much. Peter flailed but the guy was at least a foot taller than Peter and had probably a hundred more pounds of muscle. It had been seven years since Peter was training to be a baby assassin and he didn't know how to fight. He took gymnastics and ran track, he didn't fight people. He was fourteen and he was going to die. 

He pulled at the guy's arm, brought up his legs and kicked at the bad guy's chest. It sort of worked. Peter could breathe a little more.

The bad guy said, "Oh, you're one of the ones from Florida. I can use that. I don't need that fiend woman."

"I'm not," Peter said, gasping. 

The giant man smirked and looked ugly. Then he did something very painful and Peter passed out. 

He'd been out doing a combination science project slash clean up project. Out by the East river with the whole group of students. MJ and Ned had been near him, Peter had run ahead because he saw something. He saw bodies. At least four dead bodies. He could see gross welts on their arms and he waved the other kids off. But then the scary guy had showed up. 

And then Peter woke up. His throat hurt, he felt that first. Then he tried to move and he couldn't. He was pinned down. He opened his eyes. Ugly Giant guy loomed over him. Ugly said, "You can't free yourself. They didn't get the strength strain in your injections."

"I'm just a kid," Peter said, trying to get free. He had to try. 

"I'm going to take a sample or two," Ugly said. "Just to make sure I have the base right. I have lots of plans. Just to see if you don't die. If you don't, I won't."

"That's a shitty set-up," Peter said. "We have different mass, different metabolism --" Ugly jammed a needle in Peter's arm. He gritted his teeth and his jaw hurt from it. Peter said, "I'm no help to you. Not really. And you have to factor in the infection you just gave me, man."

"Florida kids are usually pretty resistant to infections. You ever have one?"

"Why would I?" Peter whimpered at the pain. "So, come on, why use me?" This was such a dumb thing to keep doing, but he couldn't stop himself. 

"I've been treated with something similar," Ugly said. "If you die, I'd probably die. If you don't, I might get some new abilities. I love that shit."

"This works for you? Randomly injecting, what? Radiation, shocking people?" 

"Other people," Ugly said. "Look at the Hulk, at Captain America. I could be stronger than them, defeat them all." Ugly also had an ugly laugh. He said, "The guys in Florida had lots of problems with psychosis, you feel pretty sane?"

"Yeah, take a bunch of abandoned kids and throw them into a highly regimented environment and then blow them up - maybe it wasn't the drugs, man," Peter said. He should definitely shut up.

"You'd think," Ugly said. He was looking at Peter's blood on a slide and in some kind of mass spec machine. They were in some kind of windowless room with a lot of medical equipment, but nothing like a hospital. Ugly said, "The psychosis started in the kids who got away. Not you, but the ones the scientists didn't keep. That fiend woman tried to save some of them."

"Yeah, why would anyone try to save a bunch of kids being used by some crazy neo-Nazis? What an awful person," Peter said. Ugly had to mean Mary. Peter wondered if she knew he'd been taken. He was convinced she was still alive. 

"I don't care about this conversation," Ugly said. He walked over and punched Peter a few times for fun, apparently. It hurt, it just hurt, he thought it was so much pain he didn't know how he'd get through to the next minute or breath. 

He must have passed out again. He gingerly opened his eyes. Ugly said, "Oh good. Let's try this one." He injected something that made it feel like Peter's skin was on fire and his bones were melting except more painful than Peter could have imagined it. Maybe this would kill him. That would suck so much, he thought and passed out again. 

It just went on and on and on like that. He couldn't keep track of time. He stopped trying to talk. He kept his eyes closed. He hoped MJ and Ned and May and Ben were okay. And not too upset about him. Then he opened his eyes just for a moment and saw a spider in Ugly's hands. "This one killed all those bodies you found. Let's see what it does to you."

He started to hallucinate. It had to be a hallucination. Captain America didn't show up and neither did Black Widow or that new girl who dressed in leather. It was a very detailed hallucination. Black Widow came over to Peter and started to undo the straps. "Got this covered, no help needed," Captain America said. He sounded just like the videos. He was fighting Ugly and it was taking a lot of effort, even for Captain America. 

Black Widow said, "I know, you're fine." 

Ugly roared. 

Peter passed out again. 

This time, he came to slowly but he felt better. Mildly better. He wasn't being restrained. He opened his eyes and he was alone in a hospital room. A really super nice hospital room. He'd probably been rescued. He said, "Hello?" His voice sounded awful. 

"Hey," he heard. He turned his head and saw Mary. Definitely alive. Probably not a hallucination. 

"No, you're not hallucinating but you do have a horrible fever. Black Widow snuck me in," she said. She smiled and sat down next to him. She pushed his damp hair off his forehead. 

"Do you know her? Black Widow."

Mary kept smiling. "I do. I let her know you'd been taken and she was very nice about rescuing you with her new friends. Which only seems fair, since she and her new friends released all those records that helped that dick find you."

"Reddit," Peter mumbled. 

"Exactly," Mary said. 

"Is this Avengers tower, or where they work?" Peter was struggling to keep his eyes open. 

"Technically, I think they're calling it a compound," Mary said. "But we're not telling anyone that, okay? When you get better, you tell your friends it was just some psycho who kidnaps teens. And beat you up. But nothing else."

"Not torture or experimentation," Peter said. "I'm just a kid."

"You are just a kid," Mary said. "If we can keep this quiet, maybe we can keep you a kid."

"Tell me about th'other kids," Peter said. He closed his eyes and turned on his side. Mary took his hand with her hands. 

"Okay," Mary said. "You sure?"

"Of course," Peter said. "I can hear it."

"Well, back in the day, there were five, five places that were like your school. Including your school. A total of about one hundred fifty kids. Like you, they were abandoned, no one looking for them." She paused and squeezed his hand. "I looked into your background, Peter. While we were traveling. Someone left you for dead in Utah, when you were five. It looks like you were five." She sighed. "Anyway, one hundred fifty kids. Eighty are dead."

"Like the ones who died when we got away," Peter said. He was mumbling. But Mary's voice was lovely and clear. 

"They did that," she said. "I wanted to get everyone out. They decided to kill everyone." 

"You're still angry, Mommy," Peter said. 

"I am, kiddo," she said. "Yes, some died like that. Some had bad reactions to the chemicals. Some tried to escape. Some went into the business they'd been trained for and died that way. And the other seventy of you, well, a bunch of you are just fine. Like you. Some are, well, working for bad people. Some are somewhere in between. I've been trying to get them all safe."

"Lots of work," Peter said. 

"Yup," Mary said. "Not what I anticipated. I was just, I was supposed to do an arms deal. Not good, but not a really bad thing. Kinda bad. But then I saw the kids in the bunks. It was you, you, I saw you and you were laughing about something and I just wanted something for the first time in the longest time. I wanted to make sure you were safe. You know, in the Red Room, they used to sterilize them. Did your pretty friend tell you that?"

"Ned's pretty, too," Peter said. "Yeah, I think MJ told me. She said." He opened his eyes. Mary looked very tired. Peter said, "MJ read this thing to me about how in the US, people believe white children should be protected. Not like they don't believe that elsewhere, but maybe it's a thing?"

"You think my weakness is because I grew up in Chicago?" 

"Did you really grow up in Chicago?" He closed his eyes again.

"Yes, I really did. You're my kid, I care about you," she said. "I'm letting the Avengers record my face so I can sit with you."

"Sometimes I think maybe you could have named me Pierre," Peter said. 

"Paul," Mary said. 

"Pinocchio," Peter said, almost laughing. 

"Okay, Pinocchio. Remember, when you see May and Ben and when you get better, don't tell anyone. Be careful who you trust," she said. "You can always trust May and Ben, of course."

"I might not tell May I saw you," Peter said. "She thinks you probably stole me from some bad parents or something. Like you might take me away again."

"You know I wouldn't do that, right?" Mary patted his head. 

"I know, Mom," Peter said. 

"I would never take you away from your family. They're really good family, they're so good. We should all be so lucky to be raised by the Parkers," Mary said. She tucked the blanket tight around Peter. "But I appreciate I get to tuck you in again."

"See you later," Peter mumbled. 

The next time Peter woke up, he felt much better. Not just because Ben was sitting next to him, but that really helped. 

He made sure to tell everyone who asked that he was just randomly chosen, it was all really scary but the guy was psycho. When he was definitely feeling better and he realized he'd changed, he'd changed a lot, he was stronger and faster. He was sticky. He could do a lot of things. And he wasn't telling anyone at all. MJ said, "X-files had it right, trust no one."

"Except Dana Scully," Ned said. "We should all trust Scully."

"But they're both just on TV," Peter said. 

MJ said, "So trust absolutely no one."


End file.
